Gavin and Ray's night
by GyrphonMurderPuppy
Summary: Ray got a new ring, it's great but it turns him INVISIBLE! What happens when Gavin is alone in the Roosterteeth headquarters with the invisible Ray?


Michael hummed for once as he sorted threw sheets of paper, Gavin across from him as he was rolling in the spinning chair, the brit telling a joke to the red curly haired man. "Yeah, fucking funny." he said sarcastically, Gavin chuckled. The red-head man felt something icy along his hair, "Boo." Ray's voice said in his air. "OH FUCK!" Michael screamed, flailing in the air. Ray's laughter filled the air as he took off the ring. "Fuck you!" Michael shrilly screamed, stomping out of the room. Ever since Ray got a gift and it was a ring that could turn him invisible, he was being a dick with his powers. He kept scaring his workers and pouncing on them.

Gavin had tears in his eyes as his lungs hurt from the laughter. He whipped a tear from his eyes. "Nice one, Ray!" he replied to Ray, who was scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah, well I might fuck with more people." he grinned and set the ring on and grabbed a rose from his desk. Gavin nodded and slumped into his chair.

The day was normal, the screams of co-workers and laughter ringing threw the hall-ways. Then the quick let-plays where Ray is forced too take off his ring. Geoff was typing away as the Minecraft lets play went normal. Gavin fucking around and Michael swearing at him, then Ray winning.

Normal.

Gavin blinked, "I'll stay here for a few more hours to clean up." he smiled. "If you say so, see you at home." he scratched the ruffled brit's hair and walked out. Gavin blinked and then went back to sorting papers and much more. "Gaavvinn..." the soft voice echoed in his ears. Gavin felt fear cling to him, His heart raced out of his chest, "Oh god!" he squealed and tried to run, being tripped and his hands being stuck under the table. He tried to tug his hands out, his hands too huge.

"Please don't hurt me! I didn't mean too do something too you!" Gavin screamed, Then he felt a weird sensation on him. He looked over too see his shirt being pulled off, "Rayy!" he then realized, and flailed his legs. "Hey Gavin, nice prank eh?" the man asked, taking off the ring. "Ha-ha. Get me out!" he whined.

Ray chuckled, "No. I ain't missing this chance." the worked replied and examined him. "Don't hurt me, just don't hurt me." the brit whimpered.  
"I'm not you idiot. I don't wanna go to fucking prison." Ray replied.

He blinked, "Hrm... Hey, Gavin you ticklish?" he asked.

"No." the man replied quickly, his ears flushed in nervousness. Ray got onto his knees and poked Gavin's side earning a flinch from the trapped brit. "Yep. You are," Ray chuckled and slivered his fingers on the brit's sides causing him too struggle harshly with snickers and giggles flying around, his face already a beet red.

"Raay, stopp.." Gavin started to plead, his voice cracking with light snickers. "Well dude I'm not hurting you." the black-haired man replied as he shoved his fingers into his skin. Gavin let out squeals of laughter, thrashing his legs around.

"Dude, really stop." Ray grumbled as he slipped his fingers under his shirt and spidered on his side. "No! Dude, Ray quit!" he pleaded, trying to get away from his fingers.

"Shut up, jesus Gavin!" Ray grumbled and then pulling Gavin's shirt up. "Okay Gavin, just shush.." he muttered before tickling him with no mercy, Ray chuckled at Gavin's reaction too thrashing around his feet and begging. The black haired man squeezed his sides and run his fingers lightly over his back. "Okay Gavin this may hurt.." he muttered before he grabbed Gavin's hands and arching his whole body and then quickly shoved his fingers back in, but Gavin struggling in the process.

"Ow..." Gavin muttered, pushing his head too the metal table's legs. "Ra– NGH!" He let out a squeal when he dug his fingers into his bare stomach, Gavin laughing as he struggled madly. "R-RAY!" He yelled loudly, "Help..!" the brit called out. Ray took out his daily rose with no thorns on it and stroked it along his sides, earning laughter.

"_**R-RA-RAYYY!**_" Gavin screamed. Ray blinked, and looked over to his co-worker. He saw his hair ruffled and messed up, sprawled out in every direction. His face more red then the lava's color red. Light tears in his eyes.

"Oh... dude, sorry." Ray muttered before sitting up, he forced his hands out before putting on the mythical ring back on his finger.

Ray ran out quickly, ignoring Gavin's pants. The brit rubbed his eyes and called Michael. "Dude, what the fuck... it's night." the red haired man's voice ringing in his voice's speakers.

"Well, I need your help to pick me up, please." Gavin asked, "Why? What happened?" he asked curiously. "Ray, that's what happened..." Gavin responded.

"Well fuck, okay." Michael replied before hanging up easily.

It felt like hours before his best friend came, Gavin limping in the car, beside his friend. "So.. What did Ray do?" he asked, raising an eye-brow as he stirred the wheel. "Oh. Uhm... trapped me and did something with me." he replied. 'Did you lose your virginty?" Michael giggled. "Psh, bloody no!" he squeaked and teasingly pushed the curly haired man. "Well whatever dude. At least you know he won't do it too me." he replied. Gavin stared at him before responding a simple sentance.

"Hey Michael, you ticklish?"


End file.
